The Darkness Within?
by goodieuk
Summary: The Doctor and Martha come back to Earth, but a terrifying evil is spreading around Cardiff killing innocent people. Can the Doctor stop the evil? And will Martha be able to make the biggest decision of her life when witnessing the Darkness Within
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** The following story is based on the 10th Doctor David Tennant and Martha Jones, characters owned by BBC. **Rated:** K+ (due to dark tones used in storyline but may still be suitable for younger). **Date:** The date of the story is set mid April 2007 (mid-way through 1st series of Doctor and Martha Jones)._

* * *

_**Chapter 1:** The Shadow_

_The footsteps echoed through the back streets of Cardiff, not tip toes, not walking but the sound of running, fast running as the shadow of someone flashed on the back walls of the Cardiff streets. It was the sound of someone running for their lives. The quickness of changing directions didn't seem to work for this individual. A man, cleanly shaven, well dressed in a blue business type suit and still carrying his briefcase as it thrashed against his leg as he ran down the cold dark alleyways. The thoughts running through his mind of not "why don't I get rid of the briefcase" but more of "I need to just make it home, ill be safe at home, everyone's safe at home!"_

_He continued running, not wanting to look back, to see the evil, to see that thing following him and wanting to kill him. He turned one last corner as he believed he was closer to home, and remember this quick route to cut time and make it home, safely. He turned the corner and continued down the dark path ahead of him, as he suddenly stopped and realised. "Oh my god!" he told himself, as he realised he had taken the wrong turning, he had taken the turn before he was supposed to as he looked ahead to see nothing but a brick wall. He had made an error of judgement, an error which he now realised was going to cost him his life. _

_He lifted up his briefcase to cover his chest, as he in a terrifying act of self defence hugged the case to his chest tightly, not wanting to let go as he heard the faint footsteps behind him. He turned as he saw that thing, that terror, that evil stood watching him as he backed up. Walking backwards he didn't see where he was going as he took one step too far and placed his foot down on a large stone and fell awkwardly to the ground before screaming out in pain. He quickly grabbed for his ankle with his left hand as the pain moved through his foot and into his leg, the sharp pain as he tried in vain to get back to his feet but he just collapsed back down. He looked over at the evil walking towards him, as he took a hold of the briefcase and threw it out from his reach towards what was walking towards him but the case just seem to be brushed aside as the evil continued on it's path. The man held onto his ankle, still in so much pain and unable to defend himself, as he screamed out in the hope someone would hear him, but in Cardiff in April 2007, a scream was something that would not be heard by anyone who was willing to help in this crime wave of evil spreading throughout the town._

"_Please don't hurt me, please, I have a family, I have children!" knowing he was lying to this thing stood above him, but trying in vain anything he could think of to have mercy. "Please, I don't want to die... I DON'T WANT TO DIE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" As he raised his two hands to cover his face in an act of defending himself as within seconds the sound of screaming turned as the streets became a silent visionary of another victim of the terror that was sweeping this town._

_Opening theme and titles_

_**Doctor Who?**_

_**Starring:**_

_**David Tennant as The Doctor**_

_**Freema Agyeman as Martha Jones**_

_**The Darkness Within?**_

_**Written by Goodieuk**_

_End theme and titles_


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

_**Chapter 2:** The Arrival_

_In the outskirts of Cardiff, inside a small park we see a large bulky man who looked to have fallen on hard times, as he laid on the park bench, newspapers over his face and a dirty sheet covering his clothes that had holes in them as a half empty sealed bottle of scotch was being tightly gripped under the sheet and clenched tightly so no one could rob him of the few little items he was able to possess. Suddenly, a sound started to echo throughout the park, as a slight breeze turned into a blowing wind awaking the tramp as he struggled to hold onto his sheet and paper that was covering his face as he turned to look to his left._

_At first he thought he was dreaming, as he saw a dark blue box type shape come into view from nowhere as he looked on. He raised his hands up to his face as he rubbed his eyes, hoping this would actually make him see sense as the sound started to become louder as the blue box became more reality as it finally appeared in blue form and the light at the top of the box started to dim out with the sound echoing away from the empty park. He climbed to his feet as he walked over to this amazing, and yet unusual blue box that had appeared out of nothing as he walked around the box before looking up to see the words describing what it was, "Police Box"._

_Suddenly, without warning as the tramp stood there, the door opened to his side as out stepped a man, with a mixture of light and dark brown hair which didn't look like it had been brushed in a few good days as a small piece of hair came down over his forehead. This unusual individual, dressed in a dark blue suit and wearing what seemed to be red trainers which was strange for someone who was so smartly dressed, while over this he was wearing a large light brown coat._

"_Oh, hello." the Doctor said to the tramp who stood in amazement of someone exiting this police call box. "Hello?" the Doctor tried again, but in vain as the tramp just stood with his mouth and eyes wide open in utter shock at what he was witnessing. "All righty then."_

_Suddenly, he was followed by the assistant who had been travelling with the Doctor for several months now, as out walked a beautiful young girl with curves in all the right places wearing blue jeans, a red leather jacket, unzipped at the front, and a t-shirt underneath which had the words "I saw the universe and all I got was this lousy t-shirt" as Martha Jones stepped out of the blue Tardis onto the green grass of Planet Earth once again. "Finally, I take it we're home then, I mean home as in Earth, as in Cardiff, as in 2007 Doctor?"_

"_Well, either that or this individual is a Slitheen in disguise!" he said to Martha, a joke he finally realised she wouldn't get as she looked on raising her eyebrow wondering what the Doctor was talking about._

"_Never mind, wrong girl!" the Doctor immediately said after his remark hoping not to upset Martha, after all he had talked about Rose Tyler a lot over the few months they had spent together and still missed her incredible smile as he would turn to face her, but this was no Rose Tyler, this was a totally different human he had taken on board. "Well according to the Tardis this is Cardiff, April 15th 2007 I believe, of course, I have been known to be wrong before."_

"_What about him, have you asked him?" Martha asked the Doctor. "Of course, but I think he's suffering from shock of seeing us appear out of nowhere. That's the problem you see, I never know where we are gonna land. Maybe one day we'll land on some green witch and you can take her shiny shoes to wear!" claiming to Martha with a smile on his face, as she smiled back, almost laughing at thinking of the film 'Wizard of Oz' and the way Dorothy arrived and killed the Wicked With by crash landing on her. "I didn't know you liked that film?" Martha asked the Doctor not realising that he may have liked some human customs. "Oh yes Martha, classic film, you know ol' Frankie boy who wrote it, I was the one who gave him the idea of the flying monkeys, well I say me but in fact it was the pesky little Monktrillion who had hidden inside the Tardis one day when I visited it's home planet. You know it took me almost a month to clean the smell of him out of the Tardis after I returned him home, never again Martha."_

"_Now then" the Doctor turned to look at the tramp still looking at this amazing blue machine in front him. "Oh, come on, snap out of it" as the Doctor snapped his fingers but nothing seemed to work as he waved his hand in front of the Tramp's face as well. "I know!" the Doctor said with great enthusiasm, as he pulled out a pair of dark glasses and handed them to Martha. "Put these on will you!" Martha took a hold of the glasses and wondered what the Doctor was up to. "What are these for?" she asked in vain, hoping he'd give a sensible answer to his usual mathematical excuses he would often come out with. "Just put them on and I'll show you."_

_The Doctor then pulled out a pair for himself as he placed them over his eyes and then brought out his sonic screwdriver as Martha placed hers on as well. He raised the screwdriver in front of the tramp as he switched it on and a blue light appeared to flash. "Now" as he removed his glasses and Martha followed suit realising it must be ok as the Doctor seemed to address the tramp. "You have not just seen an amazing flying machine appear out of nowhere, you did not see me or the girl appear from out of this amazing flying machine. What you will do though is walk out of this park and forget everything that has taken place in the last, oooh, say 3 months of your life. Ok, that should do it."_

_Martha looked on, "Your kidding right, who do you think you are Tommy Lee Jones __or something?" The Doctor turned to face Martha and grinned at her "Well, I was more a fan of Will Smith myself!" "You, Will Smith, dream on, your not as fit as he is!" Martha snapped back in remark quickly amazing the Doctor still at how witty and yet quick she could think. "Oh, that hurt Martha. I think for someone who's over 900 years old I've still got the looks!"_

"_Well what did you just do to that guy?" Martha asked, inquisitive as usual to everything the Doctor did and impressed her open mind. "Oh, I just erased the last 3 months of his memory and made him forget what he just saw that's all. Amazing what the Sonic Screwdriver can do isn't it. Now then!" The Doctor tried to walk off but Martha stood there, refusing to move for a moment as the man just stood there still looking at the blue box. "Wait Doctor, what about him?" The Doctor turned to see the tramp still standing still and in shock it seemed. "This always happens!" as he walked over to the tramp again and looked into his eyes. "You can now leave this park and vow never to return, oh, and you have amazing self belief in yourself and will find yourself a job within the next hour, now go on, off with you!" as the tramp seemed to snap out of it and just turned to walk off._

"_Now then, I think it's time we took you home for a while don't you?" the Doctor turned and walked off leaving Martha stood for a moment as she saw the tramp walk off out the park before turning and running to catch up with the Doctor as they walked towards the exit gates of the park they arrived in._


	3. Chapter 3: Home

_Chapter 3: Home?_

_It had only been about a quarter of an hour since their arrival and finally Martha and the Doctor had made it to her family home. Martha knocked on the door, as they waited for a moment but no answer. "Maybe they knew I was coming!" the Doctor joked, as Martha turned to face him, "Funny! They've probably gone out down the pub, what day is it today?" The Doctor looked around trying to see if he could see any paper or something to let him know what day it was but nothing could be found. "I don't know, here let me try!"_

_The Doctor moved towards the door as Martha stepped back letting him have a go. He knocked the door as he shouted out "Hello, police here, we found a dead body and wondered if you could identify it as your daughter, hello?" Martha stood shocked at this statement and punched the Doctor in the arm as he screamed out in pain from this shot. "Ow, what you do that for?" Martha looked face to face with her mentor "Haven't you ever heard of tact?" The Doctor thought for a moment, "Well yes, but I thought this would work better!" Martha shook her head, "There's still a lot I need to teach you about respecting people, especially us humans Doctor. We aren't like you, we do have feelings!" "I have feelings Martha, well I did have the last time I looked. Anyway, skoot out and I'll open the door!"_

_Martha stayed back as she looked around surveying the scene of houses nearby hoping no one was looking as the Doctor pulled out his trusty Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at the lock of the door as a click sounded and it opened. "There we go, see, does a million and one things, and even sometimes things I never knew it could!" smiled the Doctor. "Wait, you do know this is breaking and entering?" The Doctor looked puzzled at her question. "How can it be breaking and entering when you live here Martha, use your noggin will you. Now let's go and meet the family, I haven't been slapped by enough mothers this calendar year." again a joke only he and Rose would understand as he thought of when Rose's mother 'Jackie' had slapped him when he visited from before his recent regeneration. The Doctor stepped back as Martha moved in front as she opened the door, not wanting to say anything as she realised the Doctor was once again talking about 'her'._

_Martha stepped inside, "Hello, anyone home?" she asked even though in the back of her mind she knew no one was at home, or else they would have answered the door. Martha walked forward as she continued through the passage way towards the living room, feeling an air of strangeness from within, a feeling that something was wrong and yet she wasn't as frightened as what she thought she may have been. Martha took hold of the handle of the living room door and gently turned it as it opened on its own slowly, a small creek could be heard from the door frame hinges which didn't seem to have been used in ages. As she stepped inside she was shocked at what she was paying witness to, emptiness. _

"_I love what your folks have done with the place Martha, very... unique!" as he tried to find a word to justify the vision of no furniture inside the room, no bulbs inside the sockets and wallpaper slowly peeling away from the wall. "What... what... what!" Martha tried to get the words out but couldn't as the Doctor saw her dilemma and decided to help her finish what she had started. "What has gone on here is the question I think you're trying to find I believe." as the Doctor surveyed the room and checked the kitchen where it was almost identical, bare to the bone. "How can this be, we only left them, like... a month ago wasn't it? Something must be wrong, are you sure this is really Earth? Are you sure this is the right year even!" as she turned to the Doctor looking for answers, answers to the hundreds of questions running through her mind._

"_Well according to the Tardis this is the right planet and date, but even I don't understand what is going on here." the Doctor explained to Martha, but it wasn't the answer she was looking for. She raised her hand to cover her mouth almost in the thought she dreaded as she looked around at the empty room. "What if they're, what if they're... dead? I couldn't handle it if they're gone." Martha tried to keep a brave face, but she was unable stop a tear falling down from her eye as the Doctor saw this and walked over to her, placing her head in his hands as she looked deep into her eyes and with his thumb wiped the tear from her face speaking to her in a gentle and calming voice. "Martha, listen to me. We'll find them, alive and well, trust me. I don't know what has gone on here but this is all wrong, this time is wrong, what's happened is not supposed to happen. I will find the truth about what's going on Martha, we will find the truth!" as Martha seized the opportunity and grabbed a hold tightly of the Doctor, hugging him knowing that she always was safe when she was around the Doctor._


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

_Chapter 4: The Meeting_

_Suddenly, a scream echoed throughout the house as the Doctor quickly brushed Martha away and ran towards the door as another scream was heard, and the Doctor realised it was coming from the house next door. He ran to the door, knocking on it, screaming in vain to see if someone was inside. "Hello, anyone in there, open the door and I can help, anyone?" There was no reply but a third scream as Martha leaped out from her own house and joined the Doctor outside the house next door. He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and used it on the lock, as a click was heard and he put it away in his inside pocket as quick as he could and then continued to try the handle. He tried again and again but for some reason the handle would not move, it was still locked even though his sonic screwdriver had never failed him before. "That's strange" he said to himself, as he looked around but he could not find anything to help him. "Stand back Martha!" as he moved a step away and lifted his right foot smashing the door inwards as it crashed to the side. He pushed it away as he ran inside and towards the living room, brightly lit from the sun coming through the glass window but no one was about. Martha had followed and waited near the door, as once again and this time a final scream was heard from above. "Its coming from upstairs!" screamed Martha as she ran up the stairs with the Doctor quickly following behind as he caught her up. _

_They arrived at the top of the stairs as the screaming stopped and they each quickly checked behind every door they could find but no one was around until they finally reached the final door together. The Doctor opened it as he stepped inside what looked like a little girl's room. The wall was decorated with nice pink flowers, and a large doll's house could be seen in the farm edge of the room with a small bed placed against the wall as Martha joined the Doctor inside the room. He walked over slowly as he looked around not seeing anyone at first, as he turned his head to see a small child, a young girl wearing a bright yellow dress crouching down hiding at the side of the bed curled up in fear. The Doctor looked over at Martha as she moved forward to see the small girl and slowly walked towards her, as the Doctor examined the room. Martha bent down to try and check the little girl was ok. "Hello, mine name's Martha, and this is the Doctor, its ok we are friends." The little girl just jumped forward as she grasped her arms around Martha's neck in a show of fear of what she had witnessed. "It's ok, its ok!" Martha said as she pulled the girl up and held her tight as the Doctor saw the caring side he had rarely seen of Martha on their visits to other planets and almost smiled but let it not be known that he knew he had picked the right girl to travel with him on his journey._

_Martha sat down on the bed as the girl held tightly on, shaking slightly at what she may have witnessed. The Doctor moved over as he crouched down to be able to look at this young girl, but it seemed she was too shy as she kept her face hidden from view, burying it into Martha's shoulders. "Hello, I'm the Doctor, what is your name?" asked the Doctor hoping she would be ok enough to reply. "My name is Judy!" she said back in soft voice but refusing to turn around. "Well Judy, we aren't gonna hurt you ok. We are here to help, can you tell us what happened here, why you were screaming?" the Doctor asked hoping she may be able to help answer at least one of the millions of questions he was thinking at this time._

"_There was a monster, here, it was trying to kill me." the little girl claimed shaking still at the thought of the face of evil she had seen. "It came from behind that door!" as she pointed towards the closet door behind them all, as the Doctor turned to look at it and got back to his feet before he spoke to Martha. "Martha, why don't you take Judy downstairs and get her something to drink and eat!" as he turned to nod to Martha that it may be best if she left the room with the little girl and leave him to fight anything that may be behind the door._

_Martha didn't need to ask twice as she got off the bed and carried the little girl still hugging on tightly out the room as the Doctor shut the door behind them and heard them walk down the stairs to safety. He moved over to the closet door, unsure of what he find as he took a hold of the handle and turned it as he swung the door open quickly._


End file.
